(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a minidrive pen with laser and illuminating function, and more particularly to a minidrive pen structure that provides for easy portability of a minidrive, and moreover, embodies a laser pointer and illuminating feature.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
From the time minidrives were successfully developed, storage of data has become exceptionally convenient, and thus the minidrive has been favorably welcomed by consumers. However, design of current minidrives is such that an electric circuit is usually disposed within a housing, while a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector protrudes from the housing, and when not in use, a cover is placed on top of the USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector portion. Because such conventional minidrive products are usually placed in a pocket when not in usage, loss of such easily occurs. Hence, some persons hang the minidrive round their neck. However, regardless of whether the minidrive is placed in the pocket or hung round the neck, inconvenience in carrying the minidrive is still present, and is assuredly a shortcoming of such a high technological product, and thus there is a need for manufacturers to further improve on the design of such conventional minidrives.